The present invention relates generally to room partition assemblies and more particularly to the structutre of partition panels and support members for dividing rooms or forming spatial barriers.
Partition panel installations are known for forming temporary rooms and removable walls, barriers, and the like. Similarly formed partitions are attached end to end or perpendicularly to each other in T or box-shape to form any number of divided configurations. In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,335 issued May 23, 1978, a system was disclosed in which the edges of the panels were fit with Velcro fastening means so that end to end, box-shape or T-shape installations may be made wherein the edge is in fixed abutment with the face of another panel.
Prior thereto, such panels were joined together by rigid connecting bars, which held the panels together and also enable the panels to be secured to the floor, walls and ceiling to provide a fixed non-movable installation. In such installations special clips, bolts or other fastening means, requiring manual installations with the use of tools were required to secure the panels to the connecting bars. In the first instance installations attached to the ceiling or floor could not be made; while in the second instance even though such installations were possible the labor costs due to the time necessary to install bolts and the like have tended to make them prohibitive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved partition and supporting post assembly combination overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art.
Specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide a room partition assemblies where partition panels of similar construction and connecting bars are substantially self-securing and do not require the use of tools, fasteners, bolts, or the like for assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a partition panel and support post combination which permits installation in a variety of decorative and advantageous shapes, cheaply and quickly.
The foregoing objects and advantages together with others will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.